Pokémon of the Golden Ring
by Seedot929
Summary: Turtwig is an ordinary kid for a while-until his evil government tests the Golden Ring Experiment on him. Turtwig's life is changed forever as a Pokémon of the Golden Ring. What can he do to fight back?
1. Turtwig

Chapter 1: Turtwig

Hi, my name is Turtwig. I come from an ordinary family of Turtwig, Grotle, and Torterra, but I am no longer a part of that ordinary family. I am stronger than them, I am different than them, and I did something heroic that will make me remembered by the Pokémon of the Golden Ring. I am not ordinary.

As a matter of fact, I think you are probably wondering how in the world I got way stronger and what I did to save the Pokémon of the Golden Ring. As of now, you don't even know what the Golden Ring is. Well, it all began with the Ring Ceremony.

My friend Snivy and I were both out in my backyard, playing around as usual. When I first met her a long time ago, she kind of looked like a mean kind of Pokémon who didn't like anybody. But once I got to know her, she's really nice and funny. She lives right down our street, too, so she comes over a lot.

We were playing a game of catch in the yard (not the kind with the ball, but the kind where she runs and I have to catch her) and I stumbled on a root and face-planted.

"Ow…" I moaned. I looked at my foot and realized that it was bruising up fast. I might have even broken something it hurt so badly, but to this day I really don't know what happened.

Snivy came over to me, worry on her face. "Are you okay, Turtwig?" she asked me.

"No, my foot hurts so badly," I groaned. Snivy helped me up and I hopped with my other three legs into the house. My parents took a look at it and wrapped it in a tight bandage. It was not bleeding, luckily, so I hoped that I would get out of it soon. Anyway, the worst part of hurting my foot was that the Ring Ceremony would be tomorrow.

Now, let me tell you one thing—the Ring Ceremony is not something you want to be at. Trust me on this. And something was about to happen that would change my life forever—and my life is still changed today.


	2. The Ring Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Ring Ceremony

My family and Snivy's family arrived at the Ring Ceremony. On the stage in front of the large crowd was a Mightyena. He had a devilish grin on his face that made you tempted to punch him as hard as you possibly could. But the dark wolf just stepped up to the microphone and surveyed the crowd.

Mightyena looked back and forth. The crowd waited in silence. He pointed his paw at some Pokémon while he was looking. "Phanpy. Teddiursa. Snivy." My friend was scared out of her wits as she walked up on the stage along with the other two.

You're probably wondering what the Ring Ceremony is, exactly. I will explain that to you now. During the Ring Ceremony, our evil government called up a group of Pokémon to use in the Golden Ring Experiment. I'm going to tell you now, no Pokémon in the entire crowd would want to be used in the Golden Ring Experiment. It's not our choice, though. Our government was so corrupt after being taken over by Darkrai, an evil dictator who basically wanted world domination. Right there, you can see that Darkrai is not a good guy.

The black wolf's eyes traveled another few inches before setting on me. "You, Turtwig. Come up."

I nervously stepped up on the stage. Mightyena cracked a grin. "Nervous, are you? I just figured with your bad leg," he said, indicating my bandaged leg, "the experiment would be perfect for you."

In a way, Mightyena was right there. The experiment does help heal injured Pokémon, but they are changed permanently, so it's not usually the best alternative to Pokémon Centers.

"Um, er, yeah," I mumbled. Snivy looked sympathetically at me. The Phanpy and Teddiursa were scared, too. We were all in this together.

"Come along, now, the Ring Ceremony is over," Mightyena announced. The crowd dispersed mostly, but I went to see my family.

"It's okay, Turtwig. We'll see you again," said my mom.

My dad smiled, but I knew it was forced. "This isn't what any of us wanted, but be tough. You'll make it through."

The thing was, I really didn't know if I was going to see them again. I really didn't know.


End file.
